vanguard_sandbox_kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kingdom Hearts (Serie)
Kingdom Hearts ist eine Serie von Action-Rollenspielen, welche von entwickelt und veröffentlicht wird. Es ist das Ergebnis einer Verbindung zwischen Square und und ist unter Direktion von , einem lang zeitigen Square-Charakter-Designer. Kingdom Hearts ist eine Mischung aus verschiedenen Disney Umgebungen, basierend auf einem Universum speziell für die Serie. Zusätzlich hat die Serie ein Ensemble an Synchronsprechern, wovon viele die originale Synchronstimme der Disney Charaktere haben. Charaktere aus der -Serie tauchen auf und interagieren mit dem Spieler und Disney Charakteren. Die Serie fokussiert sich auf den Hauptcharakter Sora, welcher auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden ist und diverse Disney und Final Fantasy Charaktere in ihren Welten trifft. Seit Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance enthält die Serie auch Charaktere, welche zwar aus dem Hause Square Enix stammt, aber nicht der Final Fantasy-Reihe angehört, wodurch die Serie ein noch größerer Hybrid aus Disney und Square Enix wird. Die Kingdom Hearts-Serie besteht derzeit aus sechs Spielen, welche sich über verschiedene Videospiel Plattformen erstreckt, mit drei Neuaufmachungen und drei Titeln. Zukünftige Titel werden nach wie vor geplant und erstellt. Die meisten Titel der Serie werden kritisch befeiert und kommerziell vertrieben, da die meisten Fortsetzungen verschiedene Erfolge haben. Bis Dezember 2006 wurde die Kingdom Hearts-Serie über zehn Millionen Mal weltweit verkauft, darunter 2,0 Millionen Kopien in PAL-Regionen, 3,0 Millionen Kopien in Japan und ganze 5,6 Millionen in Nord Amerika. Seitdem wurden verschiedenste Typen von Merchandise zusammen mit den Spielen veröffentlicht, so z.B. Soundtracks, Figuren und Begleitbücher. Zusätzlich erhielt die Spielserie Manga-Adaption und Novellen, welche von gezeichnet werden. Die Produktion in den USA wurde nach dem zweiten Band des Kingdom Hearts II Mangas aufgrund der Produktionsfirma gestoppt. Die japanische und deutsche Fassung sind mittlerweile bei Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days angelangt, die Novellen sind nur in Japan verfügbar. Überblick Kingdom Hearts beinhaltet eine Mischung aus bekannten Disney und Square Enix Charakteren, wobei fast alle aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe stammen, einige neue von Tetsuya Nomura entwickelt wurden und bisher vier Charaktere aus auftauchen. Die Serie zeigt einige bekannte Welten aus Disney, welche voll erkundbar sind, sowie einige neue für Kingdom Hearts entwickelte Welten. Sora besucht die Welten und interagiert mit den Disney-Charakteren, um sie vor den Gegnern zu beschützen. Die Geschichte in den einzelnen Spielen ist oftmals sehr nahe an der Geschichte angelegt, wie sie in den entsprechenden Disney-Filmen gezeigt wird. In einem Gespräch mit Donald Duck sagt dieser zu Sora, dass ein zu großes Einmischen in eine Welt Probleme verursachen könnte. Mogrys sind kleine Kreaturen aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe und mittlerweile fester Bestandteil der Kingdom Hearts-Serie, da sie in bisher allen Spielen vorgekommen sind. Sie bieten dem Spieler immer etwas zum Kauf an, um den Vorrat an Ausrüstung zu vergrößern und/oder zu verbessern. Kreation und Einfluss thumb|right|350px|Früher Entwurf von Riku, Sora und Kairi. Die Kingdom Hearts-Serie wird von Tetsuya Nomura geleitet, welcher auch gleichzeitig als Charakter-Designer für die Spiele funktioniert. Nomura hat einst gesagt, dass die Hauptfigur Sora über mehrere Spiele am Leben zu lassen schwieriger ist, da er bisher immer Final Fantasy-Charaktere geschaffen hat, welche nur für die Dauer eines Spieles existieren. Er sagte auch, dass viele der Disney-Charaktere nicht dunkel und ernst sind, weshalb es schwierig ist diese richtig in die Geschichte mit einzubauen und dennoch ihren ursprünglichen Charakter beizubehalten. Disney gab Nomura zwar die Freiheit die Charaktere und Welten zu verwenden, dennoch versuchen sie die altbekannten Disney-Rollen beizuhalten und keine Grenzen zu übertreten. Bei der Entscheidung, welche Disney-Welten in die Spiele aufgenommen werden, wird darauf geachtet, dass die Welten und Charaktere interessant genug sind und in die Spiele passen. Die Aufnahme der Final Fantasy-Charaktere basiert auf der Meinung der Fans und des Entwicklungsteams. Ein weiteres Kriterium für die Aufnahme ist, ob die Charaktere sich gut in die Geschichte des Kingdom Hearts-Universums einfügen würden. Anfangs zögerte Nomura Charaktere zu verwenden, welche er nicht selbst entworfen hatte, da er mit dem Hintergrund unvertraut war. Für Kingdom Hearts II änderte er seine Meinung, nachdem er von seinem Team Druck bekommen hatte. Über die Entwicklung der Spiele hinweg lässt Nomura oft die Ereignisse und Verbindungen zwischen den Charakteren ungeklärt, um Platz für zukünftige Spiele zu schaffen. Er geht davon aus, dass die Spiele für die Spekulationen und Gedanken der Fangemeinde Platz haben sollten. Er sagte auch, dass selbst alte Spiele mit vielen Spekulationen die Fans glücklicher machen können. Mit Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance hat Nomura angefangen andere Charaktere von Square Enix zu verwenden, welche nicht aus der Final Fantasy-Reihe stammen, insbesondere nun aus The World Ends With You. Spielsteuerung Die Kingdom Hearts-Serie beinhaltet sowohl den Kampf in der Perspektive der dritten Person als auch gewöhnliche Rollenspiel-Elemente. Die Spiele werden durchgängig von einem Ereigniss zum nächsten fortgeführt, dies geschieht meistens in Form von Zwischensequenzen, dennoch sind zahlreiche Nebenaufgaben verfügbar und gewähren den Charakteren zusätzliche Vorteile. Des Weiteren gibt es Verbündete, welche dem Hauptcharakter, Sora, unterstützen. Die Verbündeten werden komplett über künstliche Intelligenz gesteuert, können jedoch vom Spieler auch selbst angepasst werden. Das Kampfsystem läuft bis auf wenige Weltenspezifische Ausnahmen in Echtzeit ab, weshalb der Charakter den Feind irgendwo treffen kann und immer, egal ob im oder außerhalb eines Kampfes, Magie und Fertigkeiten einsetzen kann. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories ist das Kampfsystem umgeändert, da Sora nicht durch seine Freunde untersützt wird und all seine Aktionen nur über das verwenden von Karten möglich ist. Das Echtzeit-Kampfsystem wurde entfernt und stattdessen flackert der Bildschirm auf und es wird ein seperates Kampffenster geöffnet, sobald auf einen Gegner getroffen wird. Dies war die einzige Möglichkeit, verschiedene Karten mit unterschiedlichen hohen Werten und Spezialmanövern zu verwenden. Das Gumi-Jet ist ein weiteres bekanntes Thema der Serie. Es dient als Transportmittel für Sora und seine Freunde um zwischen den Welten hin und her zu reisen. Der Spieler kann das Gumi -Jet beliebig verändern und anpassen und auch nach Blaupausen nachbauen lassen. Mit der Veröffentlichung von Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix hatte das Gumi-Jet seine ersten Nebenaufgaben bekommen. Dennoch wurde die Funktion kritisiert, in dem das Gumi-Jet umgeändert werden kann, da es zu kompliziert sei, weshalb diese Funktion in Kingdom Hearts II verständlicher und einfacher gemacht wurde, wodurch der Spieler entscheiden kann, was für ein Jet er haben kann, egal ob groß oder klein. Ein weiteres wiederkehrendes Element der Kingdom Hearts-Serie ist Jiminys Tagebuch, welches als fungiert, Hinweise liefert und einfachen Charakteren Informationen liefert. Das Tagebuch zeichnet außerdem die Ergebnisse von Soras Mini-Spielen auf, sowie noch nicht beendete Nebenaufgaben, was dem Spieler ein leichteres Lösen der Aufgaben über das Spiel hinweg ermöglicht. In Kingdom Hearts II wurde dem Kampfsystem ein neues Element der Spielsteuerung eingeführt: Drive-Formen, welche Sora erlauben, Zugang zu neuen Fertigkeiten im Kampf zu erlangen und zwei Schlüsselschwerter für bestimmte Zeit zu tragen. Magie ist leichter auszuführen und die MP-Leiste der Charaktere füllt sich automatisch wieder auf, sobald sie komplett leer ist. Ein weiteres neues Spielement namens Situations-Kommando wurde eingeführt, welches verschiedene Aktionen ermöglicht, sobald die richtige Situation vorhanden ist. Diese Aktionen unterscheiden sich je nach Aktion, so z.B. redet Sora im Kampf mit einem Charakter oder führt verschiedene Angriffe aus. Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep führte man mehrere neue Eigenschaften in die Serie ein, so wie das Kommandodeck, welches dem Spieler erlaubt verschiedene Angriffe, Gegenstände oder Magie zu verwenden; der Dimensionslink gibt dem Spieler Zugang zu weiteren verschiedenen Kommandodecks, welche der Spieler sonst nie zur Verfügung hätte; das Multifokuskommando, welches dem Spieler erlaubt mehrere Gegner mit ein oder sogar mehrfach angreifen zu können; die Fokus Leiste, welche erlaubt Multifokuskommandos einsetzen zu können. Außerdem wurden Kommandostile eingeführt, mit welchen der Spieler verschiedene Abschlusskommandos einsetzen kann. Mit der Aufladung der Kommandoleiste mit Angriffen oder Kommandodecks, ist es dem Spieler möglich, einen mächtigen Abschlussangriffe auszuführen. Welcher Kommandostil auftaucht, hängt davon ab womit der Spieler angreift (normaler Angriff, Kommandodeck, Magie oder D-Link). Für Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance wurde der Freie Fluss eingeführt. Ähnlich wie ein Situationskommando lässt sich dieser aktivieren, sobald der Spieler als Riku oder Sora gegen eine Wand oder gegen einen großen Gegner stößt. Im Freien Fluss bewegt sich der Spieler hauptsächlich durch Sprünge schneller als normal voran und kann Gegner mit bestimmten Stunts effizienter besiegen. Bereits im Trailer zum Spiel war den Fans die Komplexität der Bewegungen Soras und Rikus aufgefallen, da man diese mit den normalen Knöpfen des nicht hätte ausführen können. Die Spiele sind beeinflußt durch ihr elterliches Franchise, Final Fantasy und tragen die Spielelemente mit ihrer eigenen Aktions basierenden Hack-and-Slash System fort. Wie die meisten traditionellen Rollenspiele, hat auch Kingdom Hearts ein Erfahrungspunkte-System, welches über die Entwicklung der Charaktere entscheidet. Sobald Gegner besiegt sind, erhält der Spieler Erfahrung, welches mit einem Stufen aufstieg belohnt wird, von wo aus der Charakter stärker wird und mehr Fertigkeiten erhält. Die Anzahl der Erfahrung wird mit allen Gruppenmitgliedern geteilt und jeder Charakter wird stärker, je mehr Erfahrung er erhält. Ein weiteres wiederkehrendes Merkemal ist die Musik der Welten, da jeder Welt wenigstens ein Lied für außerhalb der Kämpfe und wenigstens ein Lied für die Kämpfe selbst hinterlegt wurde, um ihren Charakter zu unterstreichen. Handlung Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik siehe Hauptartikel: Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik Die Ursprünge von Sora und Xehanort Drei Schlüsselschwertschüler, Terra, Aqua und Ventus üben unter Meister Eraqus um eines Tages Schlüsselschwertmeister zu werden. Eines Tages jedoch verschwindet mysteriöserweise ein Schlüsselschwertmeister namens Meister Xehanort, zur selben Zeit jedoch taucht eine bösartige Spezies namens Unversierte auf und verteilt sich auf den Welten. Terra wird geschickt um die Unversierten zu besiegen und Meister Xehanort ausfindig zu machen. Ventus wird von Meister Xehanorts Schüler dazu angestachelt Terra zu folgen und Aqua wird angewiesen Ventus wieder nach Hause zu bringen. Auf seiner Reise verliert Terra immer mehr die Kontrolle über seine Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, findet aber Trost bei Meister Xehanort, welcher in versteht. Terra trifft unterwegs auf einen Jungen namens Riku und macht ihn zu seinem Nachfolger. Ventus freundet sich mit dem Schlüsselschwertschüler Micky an und kreuzt seinen Pfad mehrfach mit Vanitas. Dabei findet er heraus, dass dieser die Verkörperung seiner eigenen Dunkelheit ist und von Meister Xehanort extrahiert wurde, als Teil des Plans, die legendäre χ-Klinge zu schmieden, mit dem er in der Lage ist, Kingdom Hearts zu öffnen. Ventus konfrontiert Meister Eraqus damit, worauf dieser versucht, Ventus zu beseitigen, damit Meister Xehanort seinen Plan nicht mehr ausführen kann. Meister Eraqus wird jedoch von Terra im Kampf besiegt. Terra, Aqua und Ventus bekämpfen Meister Xehanort und seinen Schüler Vanitas auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wo sie auf ihre Schicksale treffen: Terras Körper wird von Meister Xehanort übernommen und verwandelt sich dadurch in den neuen Xehanort, jedoch wird dieser durch Terras Rüstung, Terras Geist in seiner Rüstung, besiegt; Ventus wird von Vanitas besessen, aber er, Micky und Aqua bekämpfen Vanitas gemeinsam,besiegen seinen Körper und zerstören damit auch die χ-Klinge und die Unversierten. Dabei wird Ventus sein Herz beschädigt und nimmt Kontakt zu einem Jungen namens Sora auf und sie verbinden ihre Herzen zusammen; Aqua setzt Ventus komatösen Körper zum Ausruhen in das Schloss des Entfallens, indem sie das Land des Aufbruchs umwandelt. Anschliessend sucht sie nach Terra, findet aber Xehanort in Radiant Garden, wo er nach der Zerstörung der χ-Klinge landete, und bekämpft ihn um Terra zu retten. Nach einem harten Kampf erlangt Terra kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, wird jedoch von Xehanort zurückgedrängt und versucht sogar Terras Herz aus seinem Körper zu brechen, jedoch lässt die Dunkelheit Xehanort verschwinden. Als Xehanort im Reich der Dunkelheit versinkt, folgt ihm Aqua und opfert ihre Rüstung und ihr Schlüsselschwert um Terras Körper zu retten, während sie selbst in der Dunkelheit gefangen bleibt. Xehanort leidet unter Amnesie und wird von Ansem der Weise als Schüler aufgenommen. Micky besteht die Meisterzeremonie unter seinem Meister, Yen Sid und wird mit dem Titel des Schlüsselschwertmeisters belohnt. In Xehanort selbst geht der Kampf zwischen Terra und Xehanort weiter, in welchen Terra meint, nicht aufzugeben, bis er es geschafft hat Xehanort aus seinem Körper zu entfernen. Soras Abenteuer beginnt Zehn Jahre später dreht sich die Geschichte um Sora, Riku und ihrer Freundin Kairi. Das erste Spiel zeigt, wie Sora von seinen Freunden getrennt wird, als ihre Heimatwelt, Inseln des Schicksals, von den Herzlosen invasiert und zerstört wird. Während der Invasion erhält Sora das Schlüsselschwert, da Ventus sein Herz immernoch in ihm ist. Kurz darauf findet er sich selbst in der Stadt Traverse wieder, wo er auf Donald Duck und Goofy stößt, zwei Abgesandte von Schloss Disney, welche auf der Suche nach dem "Schlüssel" sind. Die drei verbünden sich schnell und wandern durch die Disney basierenden Welten um die Schlüssellöcher der Herzen der Welten zu verschließen und vor den Herzlosen zu beschützen. Auf ihren Weg treffen sie eine Gruppe von Disney Bösewichten, angeführt von Malefiz, welche die Herzlosen befehligt. Die drei besiegen Malefiz und entdecken Ansem, welcher von der Dunkelheit verschlungen wurde, welcher der wahre Drahtzieher ist. Ansems Plan ist es die Tür zu "Kingdom Hearts" zu öffnen, eine Tür, welche die Herzen aller Welten hält, in der Hoffnung die ewige Dunkelheit zu erlangen. Sora, Donald und Goofy besiegen Ansem und versiegeln die Tür mit der Hilfe von Riku und König Micky auf der anderen Seite der Tür. Nachdem die Tür von Kingdom Hearts verschlossen ist, beginnen Sora, Donald und Goofy mit der Suche nach Riku und König Micky und bemerken, dass sie geradewegs auf eine mysteriöses Schloss namens Schloss des Entfallens zulaufen. Als sie das Schloss betreten, verlieren sie alle ihre Erinnerungen an ihr bisher erlebtes Abenteuer und an ihre Freunde. Die drei treffen auf eine Gruppe in schwarz (Marluxia, Larxene, Axel und Vexen), welche ein Teil einer mysteriösen Organisation sind. Im Schloss erfährt Sora, das seine Erinnerungen durch ein Mädchen namens Naminé, welche ebenfalls von der Organisation gefangen genommen ist, manipuliert worden sind. Sora, Donald und Goofy kämpfen ihren Weg durch das Schloss und treffen auf Marluxia und vernichten ihn, dem Herr des Schlosses, und befreien Naminé aus seiner Gewalt. Um ihrer Erinnerungen wiederherstellen zu können, lässt Naminé die drei für ein Jahr schalfen; in diesem Prozess verlieren sie ihre Erinnerungen an das Schloss des Entfallens komplett. Zur selben Zeit befindet sich Riku im Keller des Schlosses und reist mit der Hilfe von König Micky zur ersten Etage des Schlosses. Riku bekämpft sowohl die Organisationsmitglieder (Vexen, Lexaeus und Zexion) als auch die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen, welche die Überreste von Ansem in ihm selbst darstellen. Dabei akzeptiert er seine Licht und Schatten Seite. Riku verbündet sich mit dem mysteriösen DiZ, um ihm dabei zu helfen, Sora und Naminé beizubehalten, bis Sora erwacht. Ein kleines Problem im Plan, nötigt Riku dazu nach einem Jungen namens Roxas zu suchen, dem dreizehnten Mitglied der Organisation, um Soras wiedererwachen zu vollenden. Roxas, welcher sich von der Organisation entfernt hat, nachdem er die Motive anzweifelt und Sora selbst treffen will, trifft auf Riku und besiegt ihn mühelos. Doch danach beschwört Riku die Dunkelheit in sich selbst und nimmt die Erscheinung von Ansem an. Mit seinen neuen Kräften besiegt er Roxas und bringt ihn zu DiZ, jedoch muss Riku mit Ansems Aussehen weiterhin rumlaufen. Mit dem geglückten Plan gibt DiZ Riku den Befehl Naminé zu vernichten, was Riku jedoch verweigert und Naminé stattdessen mit Axel gehen lässt, welcher sich Marluxia widersetzt hat und Sora im Schloss des Entfallens geholfen hat und Roxas bester Freund war. Xehanort ist Enthüllt Sieben Tage nach Rikus Erfolg, Sora, Donald und Goofy in Twilight Town, mitsamt den Erinnerungen an ihre Zeit an das Schloss des Entfallens, zu erwecken, suchen sie weiter nach Riku und König Micky. Sie erfahren von den Niemanden und ihren Verwandten aus der Organisation XIII (Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saïx, Luxord und Demyx). Danach ist auch Malefiz wiederbelebt und mit der Hilfe von Karlo suchen sie eine neue Operationsbasis, bevor sie weiter nach Macht und Rache an Sora suchen. Sora reist wieder auf verschiedene Disney Welten und löst die Probleme, welche von Malefiz, Karlo und der Organisation XIII verursacht werden. Dabei gehen die Mitglieder der Organisation seltsam mit Sora um, indem sie ihn mit Roxas vergleichen. Währenddessen wird Kairi von der Organisation XIII entführt. Sora, Donald und Goofy treffen auf König Micky, welcher ihnen erzählt, dass der Ansem, dem sie besiegt haben, Ansem, Sucher der Dunkelheit war und den Namen von seinem Lehrer angenommen hat und seitdem ist auch Ansem der Weise verschwunden. Weiterhin lernen sie, dass Xemnas, der Anführer der Organisation XIII, der Niemand von Xehanort ist. Die drei erreichen das Hauptquartier der Organisation XIII, Die Welt die niemals war, welches ihr eigenes Kingdom Hearts hat und geschaffen wurde durch alle Herzlosen, die Sora besiegt hat. Nachdem Sora fast alle Organisationsmitglieder besiegt hat, vereint er sich wieder mit Kairi und Riku, welcher ihm erzählt, dass Roxas sein Niemand ist. Währenddessen findet Micky DiZ, welcher enthüllt Ansem der Weise zu sein und ein Gerät dabei hat, mit dem er Kingdom Hearts in Daten umwandeln will, als die anderen ankommen, überlad sich die Maschine und Ansem verschwindet durch die Explosion und stellt Rikus eigentliches Ich wieder her. Auf dem Dach des Schlosses kämpfen Sora und seine Freunde gegen Xemnas, welcher die Überreste von Kingdom Hearts verwendet um gegen sie zu kämpfen. Da er seine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren will, trennt Xemnas Riku und Sora von den anderen und kämpft seinen letzten Kampf. Trotz dass die beiden auf der anderen Seite gefangen sind, schaffen sie es wieder zu ihrer Welt zu gelangen, da Soras Herz mysteriöserweise die Tür zum Licht öffnet. Der Schlüssel, welcher alles verbindet Durch die scheinbar beendete Bedrohung der Herzlosen und Niemande, reisen Micky, Donald und Goofy wieder zurück zum Schloss Disney, wo sie über eine seltsame Nachricht in Jiminys Tagebuch stolpern, mit dem Inhalt: "Ihre Schmerzen werden heilen, wenn wir zurück zu Hilfe eilen." Daraufhin digitalisiert Micky das Tagebuch und erschafft ein auf Daten basierenden Sora, um die Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Während sie das Tagebuch von den Bugs befreien, erfahren sie den Hintergrund der Nachricht: Sie stammt ebenfalls von Naminé, welche eine Daten-Version von sich selbst in das Tagebuch transferiert hat um Sora zu sagen, dass er "Der Schlüssel zu allen" ist und es seine Aufgabe ist, die Herzen, die mit ihm verbunden sind und leiden, zu retten, namentlich die echte Naminé, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Terra, Aqua und Ventus. Micky sendet dem realen sora eine Flaschenpost um ihn darüber zu informieren. Zurück im Reich der Dunkelheit trifft Aqua auf Ansem, welcher die Explosion seines Geräts überlebt hat und hierher gesendet wurde. Ansem, welcher nur noch wenig Erinnerung behalten hat, spricht mit Aqua über seine Erfahrung mit Sora, was sie Freudenstränen rührt, da sie weiß, dass sie und ihre Freunde gerettet werden. Auf den Inseln des Schicksals trifft Sora die Entscheidung, seine Vorgänger von ihren Schicksalen zu befreien. Nachdem Aqua und Terras Herzen erfolgreich gefunden wurden, erhält Micky schockierende Nachrichten von Yen Sid. Dieser sagt ihm, dass nach der Vernichtung von "Ansem" und Xemnas der echte Meister Xehanort wieder auftauchen wird. Da Micky alleine nicht ausreicht um gegen diesen anzukommen, sagt Yen Sid, dass Micky Sora und Riku rufen sollen, damit diese beiden sich der Meisterzeremonie unterziehen sollen. Mit dem Wissen, dass einige Welten, welche unter "Ansem" gefallen sind, nicht vollständig wiederhergestellt worden sind, dafür in eine Art Schlaf gefallen sind, bietet Yen Sid an, dass Sora und Riku in den Welten ihre Meisterzeremonie unterziehen sollten, indem sie diese vor Xehanort beschützen und stärker werden, indem sie eine neue Art von Gegner, den Traumfängern, bekämpfen. USK 6 Wertung Das Kingdom Hearts Franchise hält alle Inhalte Kinderfreundlich. Dies beinhaltet das Herauslassen von Fluchwörtern und Beschimpfungen, sowie freizügige weibliche Kleidung. Trotz dem Eltern-Franchise Final Fantasy, das lieber mehr Haut bei Frauen zeigt, wird mehr Rücksicht auf die Disney-Klassiker genommen und daher eher deren Werte verwendet. Spiele Die Serie besteht hauptsächlich in aufeinanderfolgender Reihenfolge. Jedoch beginnt die Zeitlinie mit Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, welches die Geschichte von der Schlüsselschwertträgern (Terra, Ventus, Aqua) nach dem Schlüsselschwertkrieg erzählt. Zehn Jahre später spielt der erste Teil der Serie Kingdom Hearts mit dem Protagonisten der Serie Sora. Als nächstes kommen Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, welche ungefähr zur selben Zeit ablaufen, sich sogar teilweise überschneiden. Kingdom Hearts II folgt kurz nach Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days und spielt ein Jahr nach Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts coded spielt kurz nach Kingdom Hearts II, jedoch bevor der Brief am Ende auf den Inseln des Schicksals ankommt. Nach Kingdom Hearts coded folgt Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop DistanceKingdom Hearts 3D is Next, welches direkt gefolgt wird von Kingdom Hearts III, in dem die Sucher der Dunkelheit-Chronik beendet wird. Die Erscheinungsdaten der Spiele: Hauptspiele *''Kingdom Hearts'' (2002) *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' (2004) *''Kingdom Hearts II'' (2005) *''Kingdom Hearts coded'' (2008-2010, nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' (2010) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' (2012) *''Kingdom Hearts III'' (in Entwicklung) Neuauflagen *''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix'' (2003, Nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix'' (2006, Nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'' (2006, Erschienen in Japan und Nordamerika) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded'' Neuauflage von Kingdom Hearts coded (2011) *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep: Final Mix'' (2011, Nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 ReMIX'' (2013) *''Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX'' (2014) *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2016) Sonstige Spiele *''Kingdom Hearts V CAST (2004, Erschienen in Japan und Nordamerika) *''Kingdom Hearts Mobile (2008 - 2013, nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts Re:coded Gummiship Studio (2011, Spiele-App bei Facebook) *''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Demo (2012) *''Kingdom Hearts χ (2013, nur in Japan) *''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ (voraussichtlich 2015, Japan) Trivia *Es wurden bisher 20 Millionen Kingdom Hearts Spiele weltweit verkauft (Stand 14.10.2013) Referenzen Weblinks Kategorie:Spiele fr:Kingdom Hearts (Série) en:Kingdom Hearts (series)